Goodbye To You
by Jewels Light
Summary: Basic Songfic. Kagome has decided that she isn't going to let her heart be broken any longer. Not all stories can have a happy ending


*************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu Yasha and Company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song Goodbye To You, I guess Michelle Branch does.

*************************************************************

Goodbye to You

By: Jewels Light

__

A typical end to another typical day Kagome thought with a sigh. Typical to her had a completely different meaning than it would to any other eighteen year old girl. Most would not see a day of walking dusty roads five hundred years before you were born in the company of a hanyou, two youkai, a demon exterminator and a lecherous monk as normal. Add into that day, the slaying of a puppet of your worst enemy bent on your destruction, several arguments with the hanyou and having instant ramen for dinner... again, and there you had typical for Kagome Higurashi. Instead of a life full of laughter, friends, boys and college she was caught in a world of danger, demons (not all of them as friendly as the baby kitsune that was curled up and snoring softly at her side) and heartbreak.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome caught sight of a luminous demon. It was keeping to the shadows but making its presence known as it waited. She knew what it was waiting for, and soon it got its desire. A gasp came from the branches above her and the whisper of a name caused another little part of Kagome's heart to whither and die. _Kikyo_. Inu Yasha jumped to the ground and walked to the edge of their campsite. Kagome feigned sleep, although she watched him from beneath her lashes. The moonlight glimmered on his silvery hair, and caused his golden eyes to glow as he looked back at her from over his shoulder. She saw the indecision and sorrow in those eyes as he stared at her, but then his ears twitched as if hearing something that she couldn't, and he bounded off into the shadows.

Tears pricked her eyes and she could feel the familiar tightening sensation at the back of her throat, but she refused to cry. Not any more. This had happened more times than she could count, and she knew that it would continue until the quest was ended. And this was the cause of her heartache. She was in love with someone who loved someone else.

__

Of all the things I've believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes... but I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

Kagome hugged Shippo closer to her as she thought about her situation. For three years she had watched as Inu Yasha ran off to be with Kikyo. As soon as she beckoned, he was gone, just like the faithful puppy he was.

What really hurt her was the fact that she understood why he did it. He loved her and would do anything for her, just as Kagome would do anything for him. She had sentenced herself to three years of Hell, just so that she could stay by his side. Kikyo owned the hanyou heart and soul, just as Inu Yasha possessed Kagome's. Kikyo had died with him fifty years before, and wanted to do the same thing again. It didn't matter if Kagome wanted him to live. She told herself that this was the way that it was supposed to be and that everything would work end up the way it should. But now that little voice did nothing but make her angry. She had been fooling herself into believing that his feelings might change. So really she had no one to blame for her broken heart but herself.

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

Feels like I'm starting all over again---

The last three years were just pretend

"Not any more." She whispered to herself. "I have to stay and finish what I started, but I don't have to have my heart broken any longer. That is over." Her decision made, she snuggled down into her sleeping bag and fell into the first deep sleep that she had in quite some time.

__

And I said... Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing I tried to hold onto

Everyone noticed the change in Kagome, but no one commented on it. She was still herself, but she no longer looked at Inu Yasha the same. She seemed aloof when dealing with him directly, and didn't seem to get angry with him any more either. He hadn't been subjected to the dreaded word since they had run into Naraku's puppet two weeks ago. Now when he got hurt, she still tended to his wounds but there was a distance in her actions and her eyes and she didn't fawn over him like she used to. Inu Yasha realized that something was wrong, but he didn't know what or how to approach the subject, so he did it in his usual, considerate manner.

"Oi wench, what is your problem lately?" Under the harsh words, she could see the sadness and concern in those golden depths and she felt her self-control slipping. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and stay there for the rest of her life. These past few weeks had been so hard on her, but there was nothing else that she could do. He had gone to Kikyo three days ago. That thought caused her resolve to harden once again.

"I don't know what you mean. Now can I go get a bath please?" She reached down and grabbed her bag before heading to the pond that was nearby. He watched her go, blinking several times in confusion before shrugging and leaping into his tree.

__

I used to get lost in your eyes

and it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away...

to a place where I am blinded by the light... but its not right

Kagome sat in the cool water, and finally let the tears fall once again. Her promise that she wouldn't cry was a hard one to keep. But she was still serious about not letting her heart be broken any longer. It was also difficult to be so distant to the one that you love. Now she knew that he saw the difference, and he wanted to know why, but he hadn't cared enough to follow her and find out.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Suddenly it seemed, it was time for the final battle. After years of searching, all the shards had been found, and now the two groups held the pieces. The battle was long and hard, and no one came out of the fray unscathed. Kagome had watched as Inu Yasha protected Kikyo and more of her heart had died. She wanted him to be with her even though she knew that he couldn't allow Kikyo to be killed by Naraku again. But now it was over and she held the completed jewel in her hand. It seemed to pulse with the beating of her heart. 

She checked on Miroku and Sango, both of them were in pain, but not hurt too badly. Miroku had a broken arm and the huntress was covered in bruises but they both smiled at her rather sadly. She hugged them carefully and then stood up. They seemed to understand what her soul was saying even though she couldn't find the words.

With a deep breath, she limped over to where Inu Yasha and Kikyo stood. The two mikos stared at each other for a long time before turning to watch Inu Yasha, who just looked at the ground. Kagome wished that he would say something, anything that would make her believe that he loved her or even that he just wanted her to stay. When he finally raised his eyes to hers, she saw that he was still undecided as to what should happen next. She also saw that he was hoping that she would make some plea, say something to help him make his decision. She couldn't do it, not this time...

__

It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours and I want what is mine

I want you but I'm not giving in this time...

Without a word, she stepped over to him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. His indecision had made her decision so much easier. She then placed the jewel into his hand and walked away, toward the village and the well. She stopped only to reach down and scoop Shippo's unconscious body into her arms.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

When she reached the well, she took a look around her and smiled sadly. Maybe her life hadn't been typical, but she had grown up here, and she would miss it. She would miss the fresh air, the sense of accomplishment she got from helping people and the simple way of life. She would miss Sango's quiet strength and friendship. She would miss Miroku's friendly but lecherous ways and his guidance. She would miss Kaede's advice and training. Most of all she would miss golden eyes burning into her very soul and those cute fuzzy ears that gave away more of his emotions than he would care to know. But there was one thing that she would not have to miss. She was taking Shippo with her. The way she saw it, the fates owed her one. The world hadn't been taken over by evil, so making an exception and letting one small kitsune through the well wasn't too much to ask. 

She had hoped that Inu Yasha would come, if not to stop her, at least to say goodbye. But even that must have been too much to ask. For all she knew, he was already in Hell with the woman that he loved. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I loved you..." She whispered into the wind as she jumped into the well.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Kagome didn't see those golden eyes watching her as she jumped through the well for the last time, but they were there. They were clouded with tears and regret, but they were there just the same. 

__

Goodbye to you....

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there you have it. This song got into my head, and wouldn't let me rest until I did something about it! I have another song fic in the works, for the same reason. Maybe I should just stop listening to music. But this doesn't have a happy ending, and I am not used to doing that! Ugh... So drop me a line to let me know if I did this one okay or if I should stick to Happily Ever After! I look forward to hearing from you! 

Jewels Light ^_^

************************************************************************


End file.
